Never Wanna Grow Up
by Granolaqueen137
Summary: Link's regrets on leaving the Kokiri forest arise,when he talks to Saria and hears her side of hte story after he left...
1. Saria's Lungpower

Never Wanna Grow up

By: Rita Barakat

------

It had been many years since Link had gone back to the Kokiri forest.He'd nearly forgotten all about dear Saria and...the very few boy Kokiri friends he'd had then.Since then,he'd met many other species and breeds of friends and people.Rito's,Zora's,Caps (XD),ect. All these into which he'd become good friends with,and then had to leave them be for a while to meet other ones.It was quite a twist for Link,something he never planned on doing in his life.He always thought,it would be just him and Saria,and the rest of the group.He never thought he'd worry about anything,what with his nearly unseen mother and the Deku Tree to guard them.Link had yet to take avengence on Gohma,the lobster she-demon for killing their beloved Kokiri Deku.He'd met up with a similar Deku Tree yet again,to see the Kokiri as Koroks.Since Ganon had been defeated yet agian,for what seemed like his 15th come back or so,the Koroks had changed back to the Kokiri,and how did Link miss them so.To this day,he'd made it a little to-do fling thing to return to the Kokiri woods and see his friends again...

Even though...the painful reality that they wouldn't be as old as Link was now,stund with an intensity that burned on Link's skin,he was still determined to make the best of his visit.

He'd loaded a boat full of survival goods,and had gotten his bags ready to take off.He'd already stopped by WindFall Island for a night or two there,and then picked up more goods from Beetle after gaining several Rupees on Windfall.At last,he seemed balanced and ready to head off to the Kokiri Woods/Forest.

The Night was a good night for sailing,the water a clear,purpilish/blue,crystalline colour that showed a lucky aura in between.An aura that spoke to Link,telling him it was a good night to sail.Besides the occasional octi or octopus that popped it's stubby head out of the water,Link made amazingly good time to the Kokiri Woods.In no time,he could already hear their famed music they were playing deep within the heart of the trees,on their overly wooded island.He parked his boat near a stray ledge,considering the Kokiri didn't have a ramp,and climbed up several rock walkways before finally getting to the over draft of water.

With a few grunts and jumps,it was fairly easy to get through the water rafts,and then duck through teh beautiful gazebo of shaded leafs hanging against cave walls.Link knew the outcome after the gazebo path; when you passed through there,you're only breaths away from paradies filling you're nose with it's lovely scents.Indeed,that was so...

Link took in the scencary once he'd gotten out of the cave.Rich smells of flowers and little escaping sunshine through the tall trees filled his nose and wafted in the air.Link was near inclined to jump into his kid-self again,and play around in the may piles of autum leaves,and spin around a gazzillion times just to keep the smell within his system.At last,he continued walking after remembering that happy-go-lucky feeling,keeping that smile on his face...

And yet...his feelings drifted to the fact that...Nobody was there.

The forest seemed virtually empty.No sounds,no movement.Nothing.This scared Link just a tad,but at last,he heard toots from what he knew was an Ocarina playing in the background.His large,elf-like ears continued to follow the sound into the trees when at last,Link found the culprit of the music hidden beneath several layers of bushes.A young girl,with bright,leaf-green hair,glossy and surprisingly clean for a forest girl,a tiny,too small for size matching green outfit,and leprechaun style boots.

Link knew from the moment he saw the young girl,it was Saria.

"SARIA,IT'S ME,LINK!"


	2. That feeling

Surprisingly,Saria didn't seem to even take any notice to Link the first time he called out her name.He just assumed she hadn't heard him.At last,he decided to make an attempt to get closer,jumping through leaves and bushes and dodging large tree barks,to finally reach Saria sitting in between her hiding place, the Ocarina still to her lips.Link's eyes boggled.She hadn't changed a bit.Then he abruptly remembered the old legend's true saying...

The Kokiri never grow up.

And then Link remembered he had left their enchanted forest surroudnings...which caused him...well..to change drastically.At last,Saria turned around,the moment her eyes were set to Link's,she screamed and fell backwards off her rock.Link tried to reach down to catch her,but she fell and hit the dirt ground strewn with gravel just below her post.She rubbed her aching head,then leaped back onto the rock,obviously trying to avoid looking directly at Link again,mumbling a jumble of mixed words under her breath.

"Um...pardon?",Link asked,feeling as if she was talking to him...just..avoiding him.Saria's large,elfen-like nose perked up to meet Link's face stunningly."Oh,sorry,I was just saying you shouldn't really...creep up on little girls like that.",Saria said,the quiver in her voice making it obvious she thought what they were talking about made for quite an odd conversation.Link pulled his head back,then reached it within her shingle of bushes again to gently place his hand lovingly underneath her chin,looking her straight in the eyes to see they looked as if she'd start crying...

"I knew you'd come back.",Saria said,tears sting her eyes at last.Link's lower lip quivered slightly before her hugged her,this time,the force didn't really push her off her post again...

And then...the strangest feeling swamped Link...

A feeling that made him wish he'd never grown up.


End file.
